This invention pertains to tables and more particularly to a table having a top, part or all of which is adjustable as to height.
For many years, coffee tables have been used as repositories for books, magazines, and the like in a great many homes. They may also be used, on occasion, as a place on which to place snacks, hors d'oeuvres, and beverages. In most instances when food or drink are placed on the table, it is necessary to bend over to reach the dish. It is also clumsy to eat from a plate when the plate is at a level so much lower than that to which one is accustomed.
By my invention, I provide a table which may appear to be an ordinary coffee table in front of a sofa. However, when desired, one portion of the top surface of the table or the entire surface may be raised to regular table height, or something less if appropriate, so that a meal can be served on that raised portion of the table to anyone seated on an adjacent sofa. Upon completion of the meal, the raised portion of the table can again be depressed to form a continuous top with the other portion of the table top, or the entire top can be returned to coffee table height.